totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama My Way: Island
Notes 1: Izzy returns to the competition in Episode 6. 2: Owen and Courtney return in Episode 9. Also, Trent also joins the competition. 3: Heather won the challenge, and the prize was to choose who to eliminate, so she chose Bridgette. 4: Cody had to leave the competition because of injury. 5: Izzy won immunity, but she quit to spare Gwen and Heather from fighting. Color significance WIN: Was on the winning team (Episodes one - six); Won individual challenge (Episodes seven- sixteen). IN: Had their name called at the Bonfire Ceremony. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. QUIT/OUT: Voted out in this episode. TDA: In the special, these contestants qualified to compete in Total Drama My Way: Action. TDA: In the special, these contestants didn't qualify to compete in Total Drama My Way: Action. FINALS: Made it to the finals of Total Drama My Way: Island. Trivia *This season was the first season of the series. *This season was the first of three seasons to have the original 22 contestants competing. (Yet only 19 of them are in this season). *This season is tied for having the second most contestants out of any season. *Ezekiel is the first contestant eliminated irregularly. He is instantly eliminated by Chris after he thinks Ezekiel is trying to steal the million dollars, which is against the rules. It is unclear if that was Ezekiels true intentions. *There are three clear romantic interests. Duncan/Courtney, Cody/Beth and Tyler/Lindsay. However, Cody and Beth is never explored as Cody develops interest in Gwen. *Eva is the only contestant in this show to not have been given a symbol of safety, aka a marshmallow. When Owen comes back in Episode 10, he receives a marshmallow. *This season has 8 eliminations in the first 5 episodes. *By Episode 5, there have already been 3 instances when Chris has instantly eliminated someone for a different reason. *Episode 6 was unique in that Chris never told them what the challenge was, but some figured it out upon seeing some action. *Throughout the first 7 episodes, the elimination order has been Screaming Gopher than Killer Bass. *This season is the quickest to the merge as it took 6 episodes. *The first non-bonfire ceremony elimination of the merge is in Episode 8 when Heather wins the challenge and gets to choose who to vote off. *In Episode 9, Izzy got immunity but still went home because she couldn't put up with Gwen and Heather's bickering. This makes her the first player ever to leave when having immunity. *Izzy is the only player to have been a part of two double eliminations. *Izzy is the first player to return in the series, who is then followed by Owen and Courtney. *Izzy is the first player to go home twice, followed by Courtney and Owen. *Trent makes his debut in Episode 9. *Heather has the most conflicts with people in this season. *Justin is the first player to be eliminated from the merge. He is also the first antagonist to be eliminated. *Tyler is the first person to ask out another competitor in the series, in this case Lindsay. *In Episode 13, the eliminated contestants get to pick who the next camper going home is. This is the first elimination of it's kind, and first where it's not anyone at Camp Wawankwa voting who goes home or is eliminated. *In Episode 14, Owen is the second player this season to quit - he quit because he didn't wanna see Noah go. *Tyler and Lindsay mark the first time a couple is in the finale together. *Tyler and Lindsay are from the same team, also marking the first time the final two is from the same team. *With Lindsay winning, she is the first female to win a season. *This season's challenges were based off the challenges in the real Fresh TV/Teletoon series. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> Category:Total Drama Category:Seasons